Traditional mechanical device controls include switches, knobs, levers and the like. In the past, such controls have been essentially mechanical in nature, e.g., a knob turning a shaft coupled to a potentiometer to control an electrical input to a device such as a radio or audio amplifier, a knob turning a shaft coupled to a fan control or heating/air conditioning control in an automobile, a lever controlling the opening and closing of a vent in an automobile, etc.
With many traditionally mechanical functions being replaced by electronics, operation of electronic controls has been made less intuitive to users. For example, without click-stops or “detents,” or otherwise a sense of mechanical resistance, it may be difficult to operate an electronic substitute for traditional mechanical control devices or even obtain a similar experience from such a device.
Programmable haptic devices, such as rotary input control devices allow generation and delivery of a force feedback effect to a user, whereby the programmable haptic devices may mimic the operation of traditional mechanical device controls. In other respects, however, certain programmable haptic devices may lack some of the tactile response characteristics of a conventional mechanical device. For instance, certain programmable haptic device may fall short of electronically re-creating a high quality feel and a high level of realism associated with mechanical-based haptic effects.
In addition, certain purely programmable haptic devices may utilize complex position sensing systems which require significant processing capabilities to produce simple mechanical-like haptic effects. Such purely programmable devices may be relatively expensive and require a significant sampling rate which may further result in delays between moving the device and feeling the haptic effect. Further, a purely programmable haptic device may not produce mechanical-like haptic effects while un-powered.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost-effective device and method to provide effective haptic effects mechanically and electronically to a user operated device.